


Twice The Fun

by suzannahbee123



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, So much smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzannahbee123/pseuds/suzannahbee123
Summary: Things with your submissive lovers take a dark turn when they suddenly become the ones in control…





	Twice The Fun

The last Sunday of the month. It was a day that you marked permanently as “busy” in your calendar.

You were a woman that served men’s needs. Sometimes women, sometimes both at the same time and, often, they were people who were broken… who had been damaged in some way and they were looking for solace. Of course, after the things that some of these people had been through, the type of solace that they needed was not exactly… conventional. Even now, in the twenty first century, being dominated in the bedroom was something frowned upon. Especially for men.

Especially for men that looked like these two.

They had come together to you nearly a year ago and ever since then they had captivated you. Both quiet, both with dark of hair and both built like Gods. Physically, that was where the similarities ended, however. One had eyes darker than the night, the other had eyes that were chips of blue ice and yet both pairs of orbs held such hidden warmth…

And one, the slightly taller of the two, his left arm was made entirely of metal.

Now, they lay spread on the bed in the motel room that you used for such activities, both wearing soft smiles that held just an edge of strain. Both because you could sense that this release was desperately needed after a month of God knows what… and because you were stood in front of them in the lingerie and spike heeled thigh high boots they had requested, your fingers gently rubbing your covered clit as you surveyed your subservient lovers.

They were not allowed to touch the erections that were straining against the front of their pants. To do so would result in them being restrained, and being made to watch as their friend serviced her until she was satisfied. And these men did work wonderfully well as a team.

You point to the one who’s back is marked by a beautiful tattoo of some kind of bird, “You. Come to me and kneel.” This one, you had quietly named “Ice” as his skin was always cold to the touch. No matter how heated things hot, his skin would be cool and his breath would remain even. Sometimes so even that you thought he didn’t breathe at all…

“Yes, Mistress.” Ice carefully moved from the bed and knelt in front of you, his palms flat against his impressive thighs and looking up at you with those soft, dark eyes. You run your fingers gently through the spiked tresses. “Would you like to taste me? Could you do that? Bring me to completion with just your mouth?”

When all he does is look at you, you smile and gently hold his chin, “You can answer me.”

“Yes. I can. I want to.”

“Good.” You let go of his face. “Then do it.”

“Ice” barely smiles but it still lights up his whole face before taking a grip on the top of your underwear and pulling them down your legs. You sigh happily as you feel his cold tongue against your hot cunt and smirk at his friend, still laying quietly on the bed.

“And you? What would you like, hmmm?”

The one you’ve labelled “Fire”, do to the fact that his body temperature was completely the opposite and was almost scalding to the touch, was carefully biting his lip, as if he didn’t want to break the skin. His crystalline blue eyes met yours and he whimpered, both metal and flesh hands fisting on the sheets. “I want… I need to-” His rough voice cracked as he heard your gasp when Ice’s tongue did something fairly wonderful.

“Please, Mistress, I want to touch myself.”

You consider him for a moment. Of the two, he was the one who was slightly more hesitant and marginally more… fearful, for lack of a better word. You couldn’t put your finger on it but they both seemed to carry great age and knowledge in them, and the knowledge was something terrible for them. “Ice” appeared to have better control, however. As evidenced by his skilled tongue.

A moment later and you nod, “Remove your pants and lay back. You may touch yourself, but only when I am touching my breasts, is that understood?”

“Yes Mistress, thank you!”

The relief on his face almost made you swoon. These men were so incredibly beautiful…

You removed your bra and cupped your breasts, smiling when “Fire” took a hold of his cock and pumped it once. You removed your hands.

“Fire” dropped both hands to the mattress.

This went on for several more minutes, the gasps and pants in the room becoming louder and your legs started to shake from the incipient orgasm coursing through you due to “Ice’s” ministrations. You grabbed the dark hair and thrust his face into your cunt, screaming your release to the ceiling.

When you were done, you told “Ice” to head back to the bed and ordered “Fire” to drop his hands to the mattress again. When they were both on the bed, “Fire” naked and “Ice” still encased in his pants, you stood at the end and looked them over.

“Thank you both. You did well. Now, I shall reward you. You!” You pointed at “Ice”, “Remove your clothing!”

Once they were both naked, you knelt on the bed over their legs, your own spread wide to accommodate them.

“My boys deserve a treat, don’t they? They did so well for me.”

You licked your lips in anticipation and began to trail your tongue over their naked legs, teasing them and dragging it out for as long as possible until you reached their cocks. A quick breath of hot air against their sacs and you take them in your mouth.

Together.

They both groan in pleasure but do not attempt to grab your head, that is not part of the rules and they both know the rules very well by now.

You suck them both, sometimes together and sometimes working one in your palm and keeping the other in your mouth. The taste of them becomes thick on your tongue and you work them harder.

Just before they both cum, you decide to treat “Ice.” You had never had him inside you as he came, he always pulled away but tonight, just this once, you wanted to feel him there… you wanted to feel both of them there… your control and distance where these two men was concerned was becoming paper thin at best…

You rose up and straddled “Ice”, keeping him in your left palm and holding “Fire” in your right. You didn’t see “Ice’s” panicked look or hear “Fire’s” yelling of your title. You just heard the blood pounding in your ears as you firmly sat yourself on “Ice” and yelled out as you felt his, oddly cold, seed fill you up.

A second later, you were flat against the mattress, “Ice’s” hand at your throat and “Fire” backed against the wall opposite.

“So, little Dom likes to play, huh? Well, I got news for ya, kid. We’re playing by my rules now and this time, you’ll be listening to me!”

You had never been overpowered before. Even though you could sense danger, you felt hot.

“W-wait…”

“Nuh uh, little Dom. Time to shut up!”

Ice turned to Fire and started yelling words in what sounded like Russian and suddenly, Fire was no longer the softly smiling man who touched you with reverence anymore. His stare was hard and his mouth was harder, scowling in fury at you.

“So, Soldat. Where you want her? I gotta say, and I don’t usually do this but, I’ll let you take that cunt. I think you earned it after she teased you all night, how about that, big guy?”

So his name is Soldat…

Ice looks at you and drag you up by the neck, chuckling away, “Soldat ain’t his name! Well, not really. It’s what he answers to in this state though.”

You’re eyes widen as you realise you said that out loud, “And what’s your name?”

“Call me Angelus.”

You were thrown at Soldat and his arms wrapped around you, taking you with him to the chair on the other side of the room and sitting on it. “Ride me. I want to touch your pretty tits as you ride my thick cock, little one.”

You hurried to obey. Instinctively you knew these two were very, very deadly but, you felt like you were in more danger of dying of spontaneous combustion if you didn’t feel their cocks inside you.

You began bouncing on Soldats cock, groaning when he palmed your breasts and squeezing them, not quite enough to cause true pain but enough that your breath caught in the back of your throat.

Angelus came at you back and held you against him, dropping one hand to toy with your clit as you moved, “How does she feel, Soldat? How does it feel to be back in control? I like it, myself.”

His nose trailed up the length of your neck and you shuddered in pleasure, “Hmmm, she smells good… it’s been so long.”

“No.” Soldat grunted, “Do not do that. This one… we should keep this one.”

“You making decisions now?” Angelus sounded amused.

“Yes. We keep this one. I think she likes being out of control. I think she likes knowing we wish to punish her.”

Your pussy gushed a little at his words and they both smirked. “Huh.” Angelus smiled against your neck, “I think you’re right. Okay, this one we keep for us.”

You moan again as your head was pushed down to Angelus’ crotch level, “Hey, suck this!”

You were helpless to do anything else and you gleefully took his cock into your mouth, gagging when you began to mercilessly face fuck you, thrusting hard against the back of your throat.

You made to push against his thighs to get some breathing room but one hand was taken by Ice and the other was taken by Soldat. Soldat took your fingers into his mouth and sucked against them and you whined around the cock stuffing your mouth.

What Angelus did was what pulled you over the edge, however. He bit down on your pulse point in your wrist and sucked a few mouthfuls of blood from you before licking against the skin to close the wound.

You scream around Angelus’ dick and gush around Soldat’s cock. Seconds later, your mouth was overflowing, and your cunt was leaking with both men’s seed and you collapse against Soldat’s chest, licking your lips feebly.

You feel yourself being softly picked up and taken to the bathroom. Two pairs of hands washing you, one ice cold and one fiery hot, and then your taken back to bed and wrapped up warm, cuddled in between the two ex killers and current hero’s you call your boyfriends.

“So.” Bucky whispered, “How’d you like our bad sides?”

“Was it too much? We won’t do this again if it was painful for you. We should take this sort of thing slow.” Angel tucked a lock of hair behind your ear.

“No. It wasn’t too much and I would do this again in a heartbeat.” You snuggle back against Bucky’s warmth but keep Angel’s cold hands at your overheated cheeks. “Thank you for trusting me with this. I love you both, just as you are. Bad sides included.”

Bucky let out a dubious sounding huff and Angel just kissed your forehead.

“Okay. I do like you being in charge though. Neither of us want to give that up.”

You smile, feeling sleep pull at you, “Okay. I like being bad too. We all get to have twice the fun.”


End file.
